Elisa Manning
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Teenager |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2290 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = scaredbutdreams (re-used) |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Kore }} was on a boat! Canon Information Though others might say that Elisa’s been rather lucky with the hand she’s been deal in life, she always thought things lacking. Born free in the United States in the modern era, and because of her father’s work had travelled to nearly state across the country…well, it’s a pretty good hand, right? Elisa always longed for fantasy or adventure like she’d read in the books she loved. Her family (mother father, two older sisters, younger sister, and younger brother) thought her more than slightly nuts as she was prone to over dramatic fits and tantrums. As Elisa hit her teenage years, she retreated into her notebooks where she began writing her own stories, not paying attention to the world outside. Teasing at school became worse, and Elisa grew more and more anti-social. At this time she developed a fascination with Greek Mythology, and that added sufficient teasing requirement as well when she came in for class one day dressed in a white chiton. Bad, bad, memories… She became more destructive with her raging fits as her older sisters moved out to college and more responsibility was put on her. Most nights she’d find herself sobbing into her pillows about how ‘unfair’ it was that she had to babysit her siblings for a couple of hours, or having to wash the dishes when she stayed home alone. More than a bit misguided…After she turned fifteen years old, and there was an enormous blow-up where Elisa actually attacked her younger siblings and threw a lamp out a window, her parents finally sat her down and told her that she was going to have therapy. Naturally this made her erupt into another fit, where she stormed into her room and faded into another of her sobbing bad-angsty-poetry-writing fits. When she finally looked up…she found herself somewhere else, and this probably is a problem. Personality: A key thing about Elisa’s personality is that she’s scared of most everything. You name it, she’s phobic about it – meeting new people, heights, drowning, bugs, etc… Anyway, Elisa tends to freeze up or run around screaming when one of these things occur – this of course contributes to her never ending angst-ing about on how she wishes to be a part of a ‘magical world’, i.e. kick-ass heroine. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs